Breathe
by AsphodelSaro
Summary: Hayner's just trying to survive at his elite school for the rich and snotty. If he makes himself valuable to his classmates and invisible to the upperclassman, he might graduate in one piece. But that all gets thrown out the window when his secrets are uncovered at the same time the richest and snottiest guy ever enrolls in the school. In other words-Hayner's screwed. Seiner.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters that may be mentioned. The song excerpts are from _Breathe (2AM) _by Anna Nalick.**

Prologue: My Latest Mistake

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

It was just past 2 in the morning when Hayner's cell phone started vibrating, alerting him to an incoming call. He didn't even glance at the caller id before answering it with a quiet, "Hey, Kairi." Kairi, to her credit, wasn't crying, but she _was_ snuffling quietly. Hayner sighed quietly. "What's up, Kai?" he asked, as he settled himself more comfortably on his couch and closed his laptop. He already knew what this was about – he had seen it coming a mile away and was actually quite surprised she hadn't called weeks ago. She was, quite obviously, not in love with her current boyfriend, but felt obligated to stay with him because he was her first serious relationship, her first love, and, quite frankly, she didn't know how to be alone anymore.

Which is why, at just past 2 in the morning, she was calling Hayner. Not because they were necessarily friends (which they weren't) or because she had spoken to him about this problem before (which she hadn't), but because everyone in Twilight Academy's sophomore class knew that if you had a problem and you needed advice, you called Hayner. Any time, day or night, he would answer and he would fix whatever impossible problem you presented to him.

Three hours later, Hayner was saying good bye to a much happier Kairi, with assurances that she could, of course, text him later if she needed to. Once the call ended, he flopped bonelessly back against the couch for a moment before checking the time and heaving himself up to get a shower. School started in a couple of hours and there was no point in trying to go to sleep.

…:::...:::...:::...

The last thing Hayner felt like doing was going to school. His prestigious high school was home to some of the richest and, unfortunately, _snottiest_ teens in the three kingdoms of Twilight, Traverse, and Radiant Gardens. There were other schools, schools for the many who couldn't afford the elite Twilight Academy, but the educational standards of those institutions were much lower. So when Hayner was offered an unheard of full scholarship to TA, with considerations for room and board, he took it as the opportunity of a life time. What he didn't realize at the time was the way the other students would sneer at him for being a _commoner_. They hated that he attended their school, because he was an outsider, and despite his intelligence, being born to a low income family meant he wasn't good enough.

Shrugging his bag higher onto his shoulder, Hayner trudged through the front doors of the Academy. As long as he kept his head down in the halls and didn't draw any attention to himself, he'd be fine. His own classmates left him alone, ever since he'd established himself as the grade's go-to therapist, and the lower years didn't mess with the upper years out of a well founded sense of self preservation. It was the upper years he had to worry about, the juniors and seniors who found his very existence a blight on their school.

Hayner sighed in relief when he made it to homeroom with no major problems (he was tripped once on his way to the classroom, but since he wasn't near the stairs this time, he considered it a win). During attendance he got a thank you text from Kairi and a follow up text from her best friend Selphie, informing him that Kairi had ended things with her boyfriend just before homeroom. So he was in a good mood and was, therefore, completely sideswiped when an angry upperclassman shoved him against the wall when he was on his way to his first period class. When he realized it was Kairi's now _ex_-boyfriend, he knew he was fucked.


End file.
